Flooded
by Hot in Psychotic
Summary: Pebbleshine stifled a gasp as she saw the mud covered hills of her territory and had to face the awful truth; PondClan had been destroyed. After a flood destroys PondClan, the shyest cat in the Clan is left in charge of rebuild the Clan to its former glory. OC's wanted
1. Chapter 1

"What is going on?"

"Help, my kits!"

"StarClan, why?"

Pebbleshine could only watch in horror as the torrent of water cascaded down the long river, blue eyes that could be described as the colour of water wide in fear. The water was not that colour; it was dark, violent and it's only competitor for the sheer amount of sound was the thundering sky above them. Pebbleshine looked around her before realising that in the centre of the Clan was a small black and white kit. _Hopekit _she remembered before watching helplessly her half-sister swirl away into her watery grave. Shaking herself out of the trance she was in Pebbleshine ran into the centre of camp to try to find others like her sister that could possibly be given a chance to survive. Her silver tabby fur shined in the lightning strikes that were hitting hard and often. She wondered what the other Clans thought was happening. _They really wouldn't care anyway_ she thought bitterly.

Noticing a small apprentice in camp she rushed over, feet thrumming against the wet ground, mud coating her paws. She grabbed them by the scruff and tried to run out of camp, trying to usher a few kits with her. The flood was much closer now and in all honesty if Pebbleshine had been in her normal state of mind she would've been terrified. With the adrenaline surging through her veins however, all she could think about was saving the kits.

She sprinted as fast as her paws would allow her, the apprentice now running by themselves. Noticing the tree high up, towering over the cats she knew that this was the only way anyone would survive this. Barking out a hoarse "Get up the oak" she flung herself up, cursing her fluffy pelt which was now held down by the mud and water which covered the territory. The apprentice followed behind her, and the kits under them. Reaching the highest branch with only a few minutes to spare Pebbleshine directed those who came with her into the safest of spots before collapsing down herself. She only prayed that there would be others who survived the night.

Pebbleshine woke to the cawing of the crows, which did so a few minutes before dawn. She woke up slowly, with her being used to the warm bodies of her clanmates it was a shock to wake up fully exposed to the elements. The memories of the flood came back to her as she looked to the rising sun for where camp used to be. Pebbleshine stifled a gasp as she saw the mud covered hills of her territory and had to face the awful truth; PondClan had been destroyed

Hello, this is my first story and I would like for you to send me some cats to fill in the Clan. Not all of these cats need to be Clanborn; I would like a fair bit of the Clan to be former rogues or loners. However, if you are to be Clanborn, you need to be either younger than Pebbleshine or elder aged. Also if someone could submit the apprentice mentioned (either 6 or 7 moons or a really tiny cat) and the kits mentioned that would be really pleased.

Allegiances for the new PondClan

**(Impromptu) Leader: **Pebbleshine – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**(Impromptu) Deputy: **Open

**Medicine Cat:**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors: (any number, however around 10 is best)**

**Apprentices: (4 not including medicine cat)**

(Unnamed Apprentice, can be medicine cat)

**Queens: (3 about, a bit over or under is fine)**

**Kits: **Unnamed three kits

**Elders: (2)**

**Outside of the Clans:** Smokey – large dark grey tom with gold eyes

**Form:**

Name (include warrior name if apprentice, kit or loner):

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Position:

History:

Extra(s):

Either review or PM me your forms. Thank you for participating and hopefully your characters get in.


	2. Allegiances

**A/N Hello again, here are the allegiances currently. I will be changing some of the character's plot lines (making them loners, younger ect.) If I did not take your character there are a few reasons**

**You didn't follow the form. **As long as it contains all the information that's on it I'm okay, but if it misses major chunks I will not accept it.

**I couldn't read it. **Due to appalling grammar, spelling or if it was in another language I wouldn't accept it merely because it was hard to decipher. A few spelling errors are okay, but entire paragraphs are mildly painful.

**I couldn't find a good way to fit your character in. **Some characters don't fit right into the story the way they are. They might be brilliant in others, however a fair few cats will have minor details changed or entire ranks. A lot of Clan cats will have to be rogues or loners; however they will have warrior names. Also if you share a prefix with another cat first come first serve with these names, unless I like a character too much.

**The category you requested was completely filled. **I got a lot more characters than I expected to and I have a policy to use all of a person's cats or none. So I'm sorry, however they may appear later, maybe in another Clan or a StarClan flashback

**Just another note: If your cat is in the Clan it doesn't mean they are in automatically – they will be found over time **

Now onto the allegiances

Allegiances for the new PondClan

**(Impromptu) Leader: **Pebbleshine – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**(Impromptu) Deputy: **Frostpelt – pale grey almost white she-cat with large grey blotches and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Leafshade – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with vibrant green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Emberpaw – pale red tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Warriors: **Rushstep – grey tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Olivepaw)

Splashfur – light blue tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly chest and tail tip with bright green eyes (Apprentice: Quickpaw)

Dawnstripe – tortoiseshell she-cat with a ginger stripe down her back with dark green eyes

Smokey – large dark grey tom with gold eyes (Smokewhisker)

Russetnose – ruddy she-cat with cream markings

Speckleberry – cream she-cat with black splotches and dark blue eyes

Scarredface – pretty dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and a striped tail (apprentice: Dark)

Brightwhisker – pale brown tabby she-cat with white markings and darker tail tip and muzzle

Dawnfur – pale ginger tabby she-cat with white muzzle and paws and green eyes (apprentice: Moonpaw)

Sun – golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Sunstripe)

**Apprentices: **Rabbitpaw – pale rusty coloured tabby tom with brown eyes and tail tip (ready to be made into a warrior)

Olivepaw – rich brown she-cat with golden eyes

Dark – black she-cat with amber eyes (Darkpaw)

Quickpaw –pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonpaw – light brown she-cat with grey splotches and dark green eyes

**Queens: **Rainpoppy – dark grey she-cat with ice blue eyes (Stormkit, Mistykit, Silverkit)

Whitefrost – white she-cat with blue eyes (Littlekit, Daisykit)

**Kits: **Stormkit – dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Mistykit – dark grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Silverkit – small silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Willow – honey coloured she-kit with blue eyes (Willowkit)

Littlekit – pale grey tom with pale green eyes (ready to be apprenticed)

Daisykit – pretty cream tabby she-kit (ready to be apprenticed)

Oakkit – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws (ready to be apprenticed)

Weedkit – grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Elders: **Rockheart – dark grey almost black tom with amber eyes

Shadowflight – black she-cat with yellow eyes

Thunderfoot – red tabby tom with green eyes

**Outside of the Clans:**


End file.
